The Ritual
by BleuImmortal
Summary: Hey this is ImmortalSoul and BleuCade teaming up for an ultamite fanfic! LOL! Yeah this is about two sisters who go back in time to the Outsider era..read and review!
1. Chapter One: Shelly

Disclaimer: Hey! Me (BleuCade) and ImmortalSoul are SUCH good friends we decided to write a story together! Isn't that just peachy? LOL sorry I'm in a hyper mood today…yeah ok anyways I hope you all read this b/c it's going to turn out GREAT! We only own (in this chapter) Michelle, Stargirl, the setting, and her parents. Have fun reading!! Please review!!

Chapter 1

I was having this very pleasant dream about Two-Bit Mathews. Ok, ok, he's a character from a book and movie, but leave me alone. When I first read The Outsiders, I fell in love with Dallas Winston and Two-Bit Mathews' personalities. Corny, maybe. But what did it matter? I can dream, can't I?

      Yeah, anyway, back to my dream. We were in Tulsa, Oklahoma, with my sister Stargirl and Ponyboy Curtis. Don't you even think of making fun of their names…I'd have to decapitate your head. I think Stargirl's name is so incredibly awesome, and anyone who tries to make fun of my baby sister has some serious issues. There was this one kid named Ian (I mean, COME ON! Ian? For goodness sakes!) who was badmouthing my little sis in front of like, everyone at school. Naturally, I got pissed and my best friend Gordy and I beat the shit out of him, which wasn't too hard because he was only fourteen and a little shrimp. Gordy's been my best guy bud forever…Stargirl being my best girl friend.

      Alrighty…how did we get to talking about Gordy? MY DREAM: We were in Tulsa (like I said), and the four of us decided to check out some beach movie at the Nightly Double. I sat next to Stargirl and Two-Bit, and Two-Bit was talking to me about what it was like if we had lived in the Civil War era (dreams never make sense, do they?) and I think I said something that made him laugh. So I laughed too, amused by his chuckle, and he was about to lean in to kiss me when…

      …He shook me like a rag doll instead. He had this voice change that sounded amazingly like my sister, and said, "Michelle! Michelle! It's time!"

      I growled menacingly at my little sister and sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes. "He was just about to kiss me," I mumbled.

      "Who kissed you?" she asked, a little too loud.

      "Stargirl!" I hissed, "Do you wanna wake up mom and dad?"

      She looked a little miffed, and I softened. No one can get mad at Stargirl and stay that way. I mean, she's always unnaturally happy. I envy her for that. She's always laughing and living life to the fullest. She even created this 'happy wagon' where she has this glass jar filled with twenty pebbles to start. Every time she's happy she places a new pebble in the jar and every time she's unhappy she takes one out. So far she has five hundred and two pebbles. Crazy, I know.

      She grinned and ruffled her long blonde hair. It was kind of hard for her to do since it flowed past her middle. Her light blue eyes match her favorite color, and they sparkled when she held out The Outsiders for me to see. "So, are you ready? It'll be midnight in twelve minutes. We have to be finished by then or else it won't work."

      I grinned and got out of bed, pulling down my navy sweatshirt that had ridden up during the night. For some weird reason I hate sleeping in shorts and tank tops because I start getting really chilly during the night so I usually wear my grey sweatshirt with my softball team's name imprinted on it with these kick-ass awesome baggy red flannel pajama pants I got from Sea World…Hah don't make fun of me they're SO cool!

      "Are you going to admire yourself all day?" Stargirl smirked, and gave me a playful shove.

      I grinned back and glanced around our room. "So, what do we do again?"

      Instead of sighing or pursing her lips impatiently like a lot of my friends would, she merely smiled and replied, "We sit down in the middle of the room, place both hands on the cover of the book and read out loud these incantations."

      "What incantations?" I was a little nervous about incantations, because I was never a good public speaker. I hated reading things out loud.

      "These ones," she said, digging under her bed and pulling out a sheet of computer paper.

      "Don't tell me you got those off of the Internet," I scowled, eyeing the paper viciously. I hate the Internet…nothing good comes from it.

      She looked sheepish as she said, "Uh, yeah, but don't worry!" she said quickly, seeing my reaction, "It's a good, trustworthy site! Really!"

      I sighed again. "Ok, ok, well I'm betting on it not working. But hey, let's give it a shot."

      Never will I trust the Internet again. We said the stupid incantation over and over and over some more. I swear, we were sitting on that stupid carpet for thirty freaking minutes saying the pointless words. I ended up throwing a fit that wasn't like a sixteen year old at all. I hastily fell asleep the next morning wondering about school. Little did I know there wouldn't be any school for me.


	2. Chapter Two: Stargirl

A/N: Hope you guys like this and we don't own anybody 'xept Stargirl, Michelle and their parents! Ok!!!  
  
Chapter Two (Stargirl)  
  
I groaned as I woke up and the first person I saw was Shelly. I looked around me and I saw that indeed we were not in our bedroom.  
  
"Shelly! Shelly!" I said, shaking her. Shelly swatted me away but still I shook her. I looked around to see that we were lying on grass and it did not look like home at all! Shelly slowly got up and blinked a couple of times before realising that we were not in our bedroom.  
  
"Stargirl. . .where are we?" She asked. I looked around,  
  
"I do not really know, but I am guessing that we are in Tulsa. Oh that would be good! That ritual could have worked! Oh, Shelly, do you think we really are in Tulsa?" I asked, excitedly.  
  
"Now, now, Stargirl, don't let your imagination go into over- drive! Let's explore first and ask if anyone knows Two-Bit" She said, grinning. I laughed,  
  
"Always thinking about Two-Bit aren't you?" I teased as I helped her up. Shelly playfully glared at me, then we started to walk towards the path. A group of guys walked past right at that time. I glanced at Shelly and she smiled broadly,  
  
"Excuse me!" Shelly said jogging over to one of them; he looked very much like how Dallas Winston was described.  
  
"Yes?" The boy asked, gruffly checking out Shelly. I grinned and stood next to Shelly,  
  
"Do you know a Ponyboy Curtis?" I asked before Shelly. Shelly glared at me but no one seemed to notice.  
  
"Ponyboy, yeah we do. We're going to his house now as a matter of fact. Why?"  
  
"Well. . .uh we just wanted to see him. We know him, he might not remember us though" Shelly lied.  
  
"Who are you?" Dally (I think it was him) asked.  
  
"I'm Michelle Simmons and this is my little sister, Stargirl Simmons"  
  
"Stargirl, what an-"  
  
"If you tease her I am going to kick you so hard that you will end up in Timbuktu!" Shelly said, defending me. I smiled, she was always like that, and I love her all the more for it.  
  
"I was just going to say it was interesting! My name is Two-Bit by the way," Shelly blushed slightly as she realised who she just threatened, "These are my friends, Johnny, Dally and Steve. We are going to the Curtis's and we can introduce the rest of them to you"  
  
"We know the Curtis's, we were told all about them. Our parents were friends with their parents" Shelly lied again. Shelly was real good at lying that sometimes I wondered if she had ever lied to me.  
  
"Oh right. You know that they are . . . dead then?"  
  
"Yes of course! We're not completely stupid!" Shelly snapped at Steve.  
  
"Hey lighten up! We're finally going to be able to see the Curtis's!" I said, smiling. Shelly shook her head at me and we continued on with Two-Bit doing all the talking for everyone. We entered the Curtis's house and the first thing we saw was Sodapop in a towel. I blushed slightly and looked away.  
  
"Damn it, guys, could have told me that girls were coming!" Soda said laughing and running into his room.  
  
"I'm guessing that was Soda" I said, grinning. Two-Bit laughed and went to the couch.  
  
"Yup!" The door opened and Soda emerged followed by (I'm guessing) Ponyboy.  
  
"So who are these two girls?" Soda asked, looking at both of us.  
  
"We are the Simmons, my name is Stargirl and this is my sister, Shelly or Michelle, whatever" I said grinning. Soda held out his hand and both Shelly and I shook it,  
  
"Well I'm Sodapop and this is my brother Ponyboy and my other brother is at work right now"  
  
"They know you, Soda, their parents knew yours" Soda looked kind of surprised,  
  
"Really?" I looked away, if I said anything I would give us away, I'm no good at lying. Shelly spoke up,  
  
"Yeah, we just thought that we could come and see you guys for once. Mum always went on about how great you guys were so we decided to come and see for ourselves" Shelly explained. I nodded along while sneaking glances at Ponyboy; he was even better looking in real life than the movie!  
  
"Well, here we are! Have you got a place to stay?"  
  
"No-" I cut Shelly off,  
  
"Yes we do! Shelly, can I talk to you for a second" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her away.  
  
"Remember in that incantation the line that said 'Your house will be red and blue and just up the road' well that's our house! And if I remember correctly we should have a key each in of our pockets!" I pulled out a key and grinned,  
  
"Man, I am loving this! That Internet site is great!" I grinned and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now do you hate the stupid site?" I asked, Shelly grinning, remembering the scene that she made last night. Shelly just glared at me and walked back into the house. I laughed to myself and followed her in.  
  
"So what exactly do you girls want to do?"  
  
"Why don't you show us around?" Shelly suggested, looking straight at Two-Bit. I grinned,  
  
"Yeah, show us around and fill us in on everything!"  
  
"Ok then, who wants to come and help?" All the guys got off the ground and stood up,  
  
"Man, we're good Shelly!"  
  
"Actually on Shelly, she's more our age" Soda whispered. I laughed,  
  
"Well I'm the same age as Ponyboy!" I replied, going over to him and linking my arm in his. Ponyboy blushed deeply and I grinned,  
  
"I know his weak point! Flattery!" Soda laughed as Pony turned even more red.  
  
"Come on, don't tell me you didn't know that you're good looking! I mean there must be a million girls after you!" I loved making people feel good about them selves and I really did mean what I said to Pony. Shelly gave me a knowing grin as we walked out the door.  
  
A/N: Ok people a lot of time and effort has gone into this story so enjoy it orelse. . .*pulls out long knife* 


	3. Chapter Three: Shelly

Disclaimer: Hey, this is BleuCade. I'm really sorry about the shortness to this chapter but it's the best I can come up with at the moment. ARG I WISH MY LIFE WASN'T SO GOSH DARN BUSY! LOL enough of my whining, here's chapter 3. Immortal Soul and I only own Shelly and Stargirl.

Chapter 3

            I linked my arm in Two-Bit's like Stargirl did to Ponyboy. He grinned a ravishing smile down at me (I'm a little short-shut up!) and I almost melted against him. 

            I turned to Stargirl and winked, and she smiled back. 

            "So," I said, "What do you guys do for fun around here?"

            "We do a lot of things. Movies at the Nightly Double, getting drunk at Buck's, the Dingo is a pretty tuff hangout, getting drunk at Buck's, trashing Soc cars in The Way Out parking lot, and getting drunk at Buck's."

            "So it's safe to say your favorite thing to do is getting drunk at Buck's?" I smiled.

            Two-Bit laughed and I smiled wider, just listening to his laugh. I loved it. It sounded so strong, yet so childish. In a good way.

            "Yup, it is!" he replied, and squeezed my arm in his.

            "Hey, why don't we all take Michelle and Stargirl to the Nightly Double tonight?" Dally asked, lighting up a cigarette.

            "That sounds fun!" Stargirl exclaimed, "I love movies! Especially interesting ones where I can pretend I'm in the movie along with the actors."

            Ponyboy beamed and looked into Stargirl's eyes. I guess he liked to do that too. Maybe the only greaser who really got into movies; all the rest of them didn't seem the philosophical type.

            "Yeah, alright," Two-Bit said slowly, "Let's have like, a double date night, but with more people."

            "Cool!" Soda replied, "I'll bring Sandy!"

            "Bleu is my date," Dally replied casually, winking at Johnny. Johnny responded with a grin.

            Steve's face darkened. "Evie is grounded, so count me out."

            Johnny gave Steve a small smile. "Wanna hang out then, Steve?"

            Steve nodded and inhaled his cigarette.

            Two-Bit cast me a sly grin. "You wanna be my date?"

            I could have sworn if my mouth were open my stomach would have jumped out. I swallowed and smiled. "Yeah, of course!"

            I saw Ponyboy blush as he talked quietly to Stargirl. She suddenly squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around him.

            "Ooh, Pony's in loooove," Sodapop grinned wildly, and then changed the subject. "Ok, so Johnny, Steve and Darry are out?"

            "Why isn't Darry coming?" I acted naïve, but I really knew he was working. Soda told me just that and I nodded.

            "So," Dally rubbed his hands together, "I'm going to with Johnny to his house to hang out with Bleu. Wait for us to go to the movie at the Curtis', alright?"

            "Ok, Dal. Later," we waved goodbye to the pair as they walked off.

            Suddenly a pickup truck pulled along side us and a distraught Darry poked his head out of the window. "Soda, Pony," Darry said grimly, "I've got some bad news."


	4. Chapter four: Stargirl

A/N: Hope you guys like this and we don't own anybody 'xept Stargirl, Michelle and their parents! Ok!!!  
  
Chapter four (Stargirl)  
  
"I lost my job! That stupid prick of a boss said that I was stealing equipment!" Darry hopped out of the truck and angrily slammed the door.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it Darry" Soda said in a calm voice.  
  
"Don't worry about it!?! Not worrying about it isn't going to pay the rent! Not worrying about it isn't going to pay for the food!"  
  
"We'll work something out" Soda said, soothingly. I was worried; I knew how poor they were. Pony also wore an expression of worry,  
  
"We can help out, probably" I spoke up. This was true, I don't think we needed two hundred and fifty dollars a month as well as some more money since Shelly would go work somewhere and so would I.  
  
"Who are you?" Darry asked rather rudely. I let it pass, he was angry.  
  
"Stargirl and this is my sister, Michelle. Nice to meet you" Darry nodded and then walked inside.  
  
"Should we give him time to cool off?" I asked Ponyboy. Pony looked at me, confused,  
  
"Cool off?"  
  
"Calm down"  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I think so. We can go for a walk, you guys want to go for a walk?" Pony asked, trying to break the awkward silence.  
  
"I'll stay here with Darry, you guys can go" Soda walked into the house as I turned to Pony,  
  
"Well you can show us the nearest park. I love parks, I love the whole feel of them" I smiled as we started walking again. I was so happy I was sure I would burst soon. My dream had come true! I was walking with Ponyboy Curtis! I was going to go to the movies with him! I was so happy that the little episode with Darry was already out of my mind as Pony slipped his hand into mine. Shelly fell back so her and Two-Bit were next to Pony and I. I could look Shelly in the eye and it was fun to tease her about it.  
  
"Looks like we see, eye to eye" I teased, grinning. Shelly glared at me playfully,  
  
"If you're going to go on about that then looks like Two-Bit and I are going to have to walk ahead again" I laughed while Pony looked at me confused,  
  
"She doesn't like getting reminded that I am younger than her but just as tall" I explained. Two-Bit laughed,  
  
"She can't handle the truth now can she?"  
  
"I totally agree with you there, Two-Bit!" Shelly hit me and then Two-Bit,  
  
"Stop bullying me! I might just have to stop seeing you Two-Bit" Two-Bit acted shocked,  
  
"No, no! Don't leave me baby! I need you! I need you more than oxygen! If you leave me I'll die!" I grinned as Shelly glared at him.  
  
"Glad we're not like that" I whispered to Pony, grinning. Pony laughed,  
  
"Yeah wouldn't want to have the relationship end even before it started!"  
  
"Hey! Stop this bullying that you guys have going on here. It is so un-co!"  
  
"Un-co?" Pony questioned  
  
"Un-cool"  
  
"Cool?" Two-Bit questioned. I laughed,  
  
"Tuff! So in this tim-town" I said, correcting myself quickly, "It would be un-tu! No, I like un-co better"  
  
"So do I actually" Shelly said, agreeing with me. I grinned,  
  
"That's the spirit! So here is the park, I'm guessing"  
  
"You're guess is correct! This is our wonderful park! There is the little kids fountain that is rarely used, there is the fountain that always shoots out water and then there is some tables around the place" Two-Bit said, opening his arms out wide. I grinned, a plan forming in my mind.  
  
"The fountain looks inviting, let's go over to it," I said leading Ponyboy over to the fountain while Two-Bit and Shelly followed us. I sat on the edge and had to hide the smile that was creeping onto my face. I turned to Shelly and then quickly pushed her in, I grinned as she came back up.  
  
"Stargirl! I am so going to get you!" I jumped up off the edge and quickly started to run as Shelly got out. I looked behind me to see that Two-Bit was chasing me as well. I had to run faster, but Two-Bit was too quick. Soon Two-Bit had a hold of me and Shelly came over grinning,  
  
"Pay back!" She said as they both dragged me over to the fountain,  
  
"Pony! Be my knight in shining armour!" I joked. Pony just grinned as Two-Bit and Shelly threw me into the fountain. I came back up again and playfully glared at Pony,  
  
"Excuse me, but I thought you were going to be my knight in shining armour! Come on guys, we have to get him now" Pony laughed and tried to get away but Two-Bit was already pushing him into the water. Pony pulled Two-Bit into the water as well so, of course, we were wet.  
  
"Well looks like we can go to the little kids pool!" I said quickly hopping out of the fountain and going over to the little kids pool, which was a lot warmer than the fountain. I smiled as Pony walked over and came in next to me,  
  
"Well hello there the guy who is not my knight in shining armour" I teased, he laughed.  
  
"Well hello there my sopping wet girlfriend," Pony said, seeing if I would react to girlfriend.  
  
"Did you hear that Shelly? I'm now officially Ponyboy's girlfriend! What about you Two-Bit?"  
  
"Am I officially someone's girlfriend?" Two-Bit joked. I laughed as I imagined Two-Bit with blonde hair, wearing a dress.  
  
"Is Shelly officially your girlfriend?"  
  
"Let me think about that" He said as Shelly punched him, playfully.  
  
"Ok, ok, she is! Happy now?"  
  
"Very!" I said, grinning.  
  
A/N: Ok that's the end of another great chapter!! Hope you liked it!! Carry on Bleu!! =D 


	5. Chapter Five: Shelly

Disclaimer: BlueCade here! Hope you haven't given up on me; I've been extremely busy. Thank you all for all of the AWESOME reviews; I love reading them cuz they just warm my little heart. LOL that is possibly the corniest thing I have ever written, but it is true. There's nothing like reading a good review on a story you've worked hard on, am I right? Well now, enough delay, here is Chapter 5!! ENJOY!

Chapter Five

            I was in absolute heaven. I know a million girls back home would KILL to be able to go out with their favorite actors or singers or whatever. I was actually doing it! Two-Bit said I was his girlfriend! HAH! I can't wait to tell Gordy. I wonder it he'll get jealous…but no he doesn't like me like _that._

"Earth to Shell!" Two-Bit's hand magically appeared in my face. "Anyone home?"

            "No," I said, grinning, "I was zoning out."

            "What were you thinking about, Shell?" Ponyboy asked me, smiling.

            "Hey, now," Two-Bit suddenly straightened up, "Shell is MY nickname for MY girl. Got it?"

            Pony winked. "Yeah, ok Two-Bit. Whatever you say."

            Two-Bit grinned at me and stroked my hair as we walked. I almost collapsed.

            We pretty much just wandered for the next couple of hours. Two-Bit and Pony showed my sister and me around the neighborhood, introducing us to a bunch of different friends of theirs like Tim Shepard and some of the Brumly Boys. They seemed cool; maybe a bit too tough for me.

            Finally it was time for us to meet Dally at Soda and Pony's house. He and his date were sitting on the porch talking. What was her name? Blue? What an odd name for a girl…

            To make a boring story short, Soda, Sandy, Ponyboy, Stargirl, Dally, Bleu, Two-Bit and I all made it to the movies safe and sound and picked a row to sit in the back. Two-Bit put his arm around me and I leaned in against his chest. Ponyboy eyed Two-Bit, then uncertainly did the same to my sister. Her face beamed as she snuggled against Pony, and he looked happy.

            They looked so cute together! I just couldn't stand it anymore. When I was their age (jeez I'm acting like I'm old or something!) I didn't know love…I just knew friendship. Gordy and I hung out everywhere together; we were inseparable. I kinda wish he were here in Tulsa with us.

            The movie ended; I wasn't really watching. I was too busy thinking about Gordy and Two-Bit and all of my new friends. Especially Two-Bit, though. I was thinking about what would happen if I stayed here. What Gordy would do. What Stargirl would do. What my parents would do. Would they fill out a missing persons report? Would Stargirl rat me out? But if she did, what could they do about it? I was back in time, in another state. They could do nothing. Plus, they wouldn't even believe her. I mean, incantations that bring people back in time? From the _Internet? _Oh please; you'll have better luck saying I was swallowed by a cow. Hah.

            Two-Bit gently nudged me, interrupting my thoughts. "How'd you like the movie?"

            "Uh, it was great! I liked that one part...with that guy...who did that thing…" Embarrassed, I turned red and hoped he ignored me blabber on about nothing.

            Surprisingly, he jumped up and yelled. "Wow! So did I! I thought it was tuff how he did that! I'm so glad I met someone with the same interests as me!"

            I tried to smile, but instead my eyebrows raised and I squinted. I glanced at Stargirl and she burst out laughing, burying her face in Ponyboy's chest.

            Soda and Dally were both making out with their dates. Pony rolled his eyes and told Soda we would be walking home while they gave each other mouth-to-mouth. Soda gave him the thumbs up, and we strolled out of the theater.

            Two-Bit's arm was permanently glued to my shoulder, and I leaned against him as we all walked back to Pony's house. 

            Suddenly I heard a twig break and I froze. "What is it, honey?" Two-Bit asked, dragging me along.

            "Didn't you hear that?" I asked, looking around frantically. I knew something bad was going to happen; my blood ran cold.

            "All I heard was your breathing, which I am very much thankful for," he answered sweetly, and kissed my forehead. I relaxed and squeezed his arm affectionately.

            We walked on in silence, until out of the blue Stargirl got yanked backwards. I let out a yelp, and spun around. The blood quickly drained from my face as I realized we were greatly outnumbered. About seven Socs were behind us, and one was restraining my sister.

            "Get her in the car and grab the other one!" the Soc who was dressed in red cried, and one with blonde hair grabbed me away from Two-Bit. He cried out in anger and lashed at the Socs, narrowly missing the blonde's face.

            "Give me back my girl, you bastard!" he yelled, forming a fist.  Ponyboy nervously backed him up, ready to fight the Socs and get Stargirl back.

            I was whisked away from Pony and Two-Bit by a couple more Socs. I screamed for Two-Bit just before they shoved us in the car.

            A strangely familiar face greeted me a second later, and climbed in back with me. He pulled me into his lap, and another Soc did the same to Stargirl.

            "Let me go, you bastard!" I cried, trying to free myself.

            "Did you just call me a bastard?" the Soc demanded angrily, "Don't you know who I am?"

            "Hey, Simmons!" the driver turned around and looked at all of us.

            "Yes?" three out of the four people in the back seat asked. We snapped our heads to stare at each other, and then I knew who the Soc was. My father!

Hope ya liked it! TAKE IT AWAY, IMMORTAL SOUL! LYLAS!! ;)


	6. Chapter Six: Stargirl

A/N: Hope you guys like this and we don't own anybody 'xept Stargirl, Michelle and their parents! Ok!!!  
  
Chapter six (Stargirl)  
  
"Dad?" I said very quietly. The Soc who had a hold of me, tightened his grip on me,  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing" I replied. The Soc looked at me and grinned wickedly. I shuddered, I just wanted to get away from there, I was so scared.  
  
"Let us go or I'll punch your lights out" Shelly threatened. I have no idea how she could act so tough. It's not like we were just going for a ride out with the boys. We were here against our will and I didn't even want to think of what they were going to do to us.  
  
"Those greasers are following us!" I tried to turn around and look out the back, but the Soc who had a hold of me wouldn't allow it.  
  
"The one you have is a feisty one, reminds me of you, Simmons" The driver said.  
  
"If only you knew the half of it" Shelly remarked.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Dad sneered. I couldn't believe it was the same man who was back home, probably wondering where we were. I loved Dad, but if I ever went back, which I did not want to do, I would never see him the same ever again. This Dad is nasty and was like all the other Socs. I hated him.  
  
"It's supposed to mean that you're a big hairy ape who needs to let my sister go!" I replied, angrily. That probably wasn't the best thing to say, I thought as Dad reached over and pushed my head into the seat in front of me.  
  
"What are we going to do?" The driver asked.  
  
"Just keep on driving, we're sure to lose them and if we don't, we can take them on! It's not like those two girls could fight!" Dad said, laughing cruelly.  
  
"That's what you would like to think," Shelly said, grimacing as his hand caressed her back.  
  
"Leave her alone!" I said, I could feel tears running down my cheeks. How could they do this? How could Dad do this? It was sick and demented.  
  
"You shut up!" The guy who had a hold of me said, pulling out a knife and holding it to my neck.  
  
"There's no need for knifes, Grey" Dad said, pulling away the knife. At least he had some goodness in his heart. I felt the car stop and I peered out the window, to see if I knew where we were. Of course, I didn't know where we were. I was shoved out the door and soon I could hear my sister's protests.  
  
"Grey, you take the girls out back and we'll take care of the greasers" Dad said, pushing Shelly towards me. I wanted to see Ponyboy and Two-Bit, but we were pushed into a dingy wooden building. Grey turned on the light and there really wasn't much to see. Just two beds, a couple of chairs, a record player and a set of drawers. Grey let go of us and quickly locked the door, putting the key into his pocket. He went over to the desk and got out some rope and some cloth.  
  
"Do this regularly?" Shelly sneered. Grey glared at her,  
  
"Shut up!" He snapped and went over to Shelly first. I felt frozen to the spot as I watched her struggle, I felt so scared. Grey grinned as he walked over to me,  
  
"The noisy one is out of the way now. You'll be simple to do," He said. It was true; I didn't move a muscle as he bound my ankles and wrists. I was frozen and I had to look away from Shelly, I couldn't stand to see her like she was.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shelly, I never was the strong one," I said to Shelly before Grey stuffed a cloth into my mouth.  
  
(Two-Bit)  
  
As we pulled up in our car, the Socs were waiting for us. There was six Socs and in the car there was six of us, but we were not going to let the girls fight! We piled out and soon Dally and I had our switchblades out while Pony and Soda just held up their fists. They weren't really the fighting types, but they were going to help out the girls and we needed all the help we could. I noticed that one of the Socs had left and the girls had obviously gone with him.  
  
"Don't think you are going to get your girls back" The blonde Soc sneered, "You will have to beat us first" I heard the car door open and both Sandy and Bleu came out.  
  
"Bleu, get back in the car" I heard Dally say, desperately. I could see that he didn't want Bleu to get hurt.  
  
"To hell I am! You guys need all the help you can get" Bleu came and stood next to Dally, "I'll be fine" She reassured him. Sandy walked over to Soda,  
  
"I'm also helping, no way are you going to give these Socs a hiding and not let me help" Soda looked concerned,  
  
"They can take care of themselves, now we just have some ass to kick!" I said, going right at one and starting off the fight. I will spare you the details, but tell you the end result. We won, I know, it was simple. The girls really did help, well Bleu more than Sandy, but who cares! We bet those goddamn Socs! The Socs quickly went to their car and drove off. I had to laugh,  
  
"What about their friend?" I said, grinning. Dally laughed,  
  
"What great friends he has" He remarked. I suddenly remembered Shell and went over to where the building was. Well it was more like a cabin, but Shell was in it, which made it a mansion. Already I could see that Shell and I were going to last real long, not just one of the blondes that I have regularly. I tried to open the door, but it was locked,  
  
"Damn it! It's locked," I said, banging against the door. Dally rolled his eyes and then knocked on the door,  
  
"Hey guy, just thought that your friends have left you! If you open the door now, we won't hurt you, we'll just take the girls"  
  
"Like I believe you! You greasers would never beat my friends"  
  
"Then why the hell are we standing here instead of getting the crap beaten out of us?" Dally demanded, angrily. We heard the key in the lock and the guy appeared at the door, with Shelly. He held a knife to her neck,  
  
"Go home, greasers, or this girl will get her throat slit" I froze up, I had only just met Shell and her she was getting taken away from me.  
  
"Let her go! She's never done anything to you, you god damn Soc!" I yelled, angrily, my fists clenching at my side.  
  
"Oh but her friends have" He then dragged the knife along her cheek, "Say anything else and I'll do it worse on the other one" The guy sneered. I noticed that Pony had slipped away, where had he gone? Oh well, I had bigger problems her.  
  
"Please just let her go, please" I begged. I couldn't believe myself, I was begging. I was a greaser begging a Soc! The things you do for girls! The Soc suddenly let go of Shell and fell forward. Stargirl stood there with a piece of wood in her hand,  
  
"I didn't kill him, did I?" Stargirl asked, peering at the Soc. Dally shook his head,  
  
"Wish you did though, stupid Soc" Dally growled.  
  
"How did you get free?" I asked as Shell came over and I cut her free.  
  
"Pony here set me free, my knight in shining armour" Stargirl smiled at Pony and I had to give it to the guy, he really does use his head sometimes. "Together we opened the window and he slipped in with this piece of wood. I'm sorry I wasn't any use before that, Shelly, I'm just a real wuss, and I get real scared. Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Already have" Shelly said, going over to her sister and hugging her.  
  
There we go.lol.I can get these up real quickly because I have no life =D Ok please R&R!!!!! And on with the show Bleu! 


	7. Chapter Seven: Shelly

Disclaimer: Hey yall…sorry I haven't updated…I just haven't been too into writing lately when I've got the time…so this chapter was a bit of a struggle and I'M SORRY IF IT SUCKS…please don't stop reading it…Immortal Soul's chapters always ROCK…so read those…I'm sorry again! Please review…and if theyre bad, then just at least tell me how to make them better ok? I'll happily accept suggestions. Now, no more delay!

Chapter 7

I groggily woke up to find Two-Bit leaning over me. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, did I wake you up? I'm sorry. I was just watching you."

I furrowed my eyebrows and scrunched up my face. "Watching me? What?"

"Watching you sleep."

I grinned and playfully punched his arm and sat up. "You're a sweetie," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled back his adorable goofy grin and put his arms around me. I stiffened, remembering the Socs from last night.

Two-Bit must have sensed my hesitation, because he withdrew his arms and asked what was wrong.

I tried to smile back but my mouth just wouldn't form it. "Uh, nothing…I was just thinking about my da-I mean the Socs that kidnapped us."

I almost spilled out that it was my father who was one of the guys, but then so many unanswerable questions would be asked.

He gently pulled me against his chest and just held me. It felt good; I felt so loved.

Just then a knock was heard on the door and Two-Bit yelled, "Come in!"

Bleu cautiously entered, grinning. "What is it?" Two-Bit asked.

She gleefully giggled and jumped up and down. "Darry and Dally found out who the Socs are! We know their names and everything! We can so get them busted!"

**Bleu's POV

My red/auburn hair jumped up and down as I scuttled towards Two-Bit and Shelly. Shelly looked, oh I don't know, unusually pale when I had told her the news about the Socs. Hmm…

"What?" Two-Bit stuttered, "how?"

I bit my lip and cast a sly grin. "Well, um, I kinda…let's just say I've learned some maneuvers from Dally that could get me in prison."

"Let me guess. You stole the guy's wallet." Two-Bit rolled his eyes and I laughed out loud.

"How did you know?" I giggled, then glanced at Shelly. She looked like she had an egg stuck in her throat; she looked sick and unable to swallow.

"Uh, Shelly? You ok?" I asked, nervously.

"What was the guy's name?" she asked so softly I had to ask her to repeat it. She said it loudly, and I frowned and dug my hand inside my pocket.

I clutched the wallet and opened it up. I retrieved the ID I had found earlier and studied the name inscribed upon it.

"Uhh, Chris. Chris Simmons."

I heard a thump and looked up. Two-Bit was hovering over the ground, looking at something. I frowned again and walked over to that side of the bed and to my astonishment I learned that it was Shelly who Two-Bit was standing over! She had fainted!

**Two-Bit's POV

I tried slapping her face, even though I didn't want to. It didn't work, so I tried gently nudging her with my foot. Still no response. I heard Bleu's footsteps retreat from the room and thought frantically what I could do. I couldn't really think of anything, so I just lifted her up and set her on the bed. Just then Bleu came running back in the room with a wet washcloth, and set it on top of Shell's forehead, occasionally swiping her neck and cheeks.

**Shelly's POV

I sputtered and choked on something that was halfway down my throat. I shot up off of the bed (I didn't remember getting on the bed…? What happened?) and ran my fingers over my tongue. 

"Eh! What was that?" I frowned, staring at Bleu. Something about her I just didn't like…

"Some solution. Mostly water though," she answered, rolling her eyes at me. I guess she didn't like me either.

Two-Bit looked kind of uneasy. That seemed kind of weird, Two-Bit being uneasy. Almost like saying winter was warm, or summer was cold. It just didn't happen.

"Shelly!" I suddenly heard Stargirl screech from the living room frantically. I bolted from the bedroom and followed my sister's voice. She sounded pretty urgent.

I entered the living room and surveyed the surroundings. Soda and Steve were playing cards, Darry was sitting on his chair reading the newspaper, Dally and Johnny weren't here, and Ponyboy and Soda were talking to someone at the front door.

"Michelle?" Sodapop was saying, "Yeah, she's here. She's been staying with us for a while."

"Well, I'll be damned. What's she here for?"

"Our parents knew each other," Ponyboy explained.

"Oh. Well, cool. Where's Michelle?"

Just then the speaker walked into the room and we locked eyes. My mouth fell to the floor as I recognized the face of my best friend in the whole world.

"GORDY!" I screamed, and ran over to him. He grinned and gave me a big hug. "What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same question, ma'lady," he retorted, then grinned again. Gordy reminded me a lot of Two-Bit.

Speak of the devil; he walked in the room with Bleu. "Who's this?" he asked, suspiciously, noticing our arms were still around each other.

"Ohh…Two-Bit, this is Gordy," I replied, "and Gordy, this is Two-Bit."

"Two-Bit? What-" he cut himself off, glancing over at Stargirl. He was probably remembering the time we beat someone up for making fun of her name.

"Cool," Gordy added, "Well, uh, Michelle, can I talk to you outside for a minute? It's real urgent…about your mom."

Just then I felt a funny feeling in my stomach, but I walked outside with him anyways. I know Two-Bit was suspicious; I hated that. It almost made me mad for him to assume something was between Gordy and me; ok, we're practically siblings. There's NOTHING between siblings!

Gordy's hands were in his pockets and he seemed kind of…upset. "Gord?" I asked, "What's up?"

"Well, um…I didn't wanna be the one to tell you this…"

"OUT WITH IT GORDY!" I yelled, tired of his hesitation.

"Alright!" he shouted back, holding out his hands, "Alright."

He took a deep breath before adding, "Something happened to your mom. She's…"

He looked down at the ground, then nervously met my glance.

No. NO! No…no I was just assuming things…Thoughts raced through my head…NO!

"Gordy, is she ok?" I finally asked, my voice quivering.

Gordy closed his eyes and mumbled something, scuffling his feet and putting his hands back in his pockets.

"Gordy?"

Ooooh, suspense. 


	8. Chapter eight: Stargirl

A/N: Hope you guys like this and we don't own anybody 'xept Stargirl, Michelle and their parents! Ok!!!  
  
Chapter eight (Stargirl)  
  
I listened to Gordy and Shelly from inside the door. Gordy seemed very uncomfortable,  
  
"I'm sorry, Shelly, but your Mum died last night in a car crash" The words seemed to rebound around in my head.  
  
"Stargirl? What's wrong?" Soda asked, coming over to me. I couldn't find my voice; I just burst into tears. Soda seemed pretty startled but he quickly pulled me into a hug. Shelly came back in and saw that I was crying. Shelly quickly came over and then pulled me away from Soda, she started to cry as well as she hugged me. The gang came into the hallway to see what was happening and Gordy stood around feeling helpless. I wanted the tears to stop, I wanted the pain to go away, but it wouldn't! I quickly left the house; I didn't want everyone to see me crying. I walked away from the house and down to the lot. I sat in the grass and placed my head in between my knees.  
  
"This might not have happened if you had just stayed back in the future," A man said, coming over to me. The man had short black hair with faded jeans and a black T-shirt on.  
  
"H-h-how-"  
  
"I was the one who created that ritual that you and your sister did. I kept track of who cast it and you're the only one so far. I have taken the site down, I only needed one person to see if it was correct"  
  
"Why did my mother die?"  
  
"Get away from her!" I heard Ponyboy yell. I looked at the man,  
  
"You don't know what you're doing. If you stay, you're family will be destroyed and then they will come for you" He said urgently. The man handed me a piece of paper,  
  
"Say that to get back! Do it before your father dies as well" Then the man walked away. I quickly hid the piece of paper as Pony ran over.  
  
"That man wasn't bothering you was he?" I shook my head and wondered if what the man said was true. Pony sat next to me and placed an arm around my shoulder,  
  
"Want to tell me why you are so upset?" He asked. Slowly I took a shaky breath,  
  
"It's my Mum. She died in a car accident last night" I felt Pony tense up and I realised that he lost both his parents in one night.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Stargirl" Pony said a little later, holding me closer.  
  
"It's not your fault. It's mine and Shelly's" I wanted to tell Pony the whole story. I wanted him to know more than anything.  
  
"What do you mean? How could have it been your fault?" Pony looked at me puzzled.  
  
"You probably won't believe this," I said toying with some grass, "But Shelly and I are from the future. The year 2002 to be exact. That man who was just there said that we have to go back or else our Dad will die as well" I pulled out the piece of paper and showed it to Pony. "Shelly and I have to recite this and then we can go back, but I don't know if I want to go back, Pony. I don't want to go back but I want Dad to live still" My shoulders started to shake again, I didn't know what to do! I had to talk to Shelly. Speak of the devil, well not literally but anyway, Shelly came over with Gordy.  
  
"Shelly, Pony knows," I said, simply, glancing at Gordy.  
  
"So does Gordy" Shelly said sighing and sitting down next to me. "Do you believe us, Pony?" Shelly asked. I also looked at Pony, I wonder if he thought we were nuts. I mean I would if I was in his position.  
  
"It will explain a lot. Tell Shelly about the man, Stargirl" Pony urged. I sighed and told Shelly all about the man and what he said.  
  
"So if we don't go back then Dad is going to die as well?" I nodded sadly. Shelly looked at me,  
  
"You know that we could stay here for the rest of our lives. The gang would let us stay," She said slowly, not sure how I would react.  
  
"But what about Dad?" I asked, not really believing that Shelly would want him to die.  
  
"Well you said about that dude, right? Could you recognise him if you saw him again?" I nodded, he would stand out in a crowd. "Well all we have to do is contact him and get him to protect Dad and then we can still live here! Also, that was our old life, we should really just forget it because if we don't then we are going to get too attached to the future life and end up going back"  
  
"Maybe the future is where we are supposed to be! I love it here and this has been my dream ever since I read the book but I'm not sure if I can just leave Dad there and let him die!"  
  
"Stargirl, let go! You saw how Dad was in the car! He never was nice to us or Mum so why can't we just forget him!?!" I stood up,  
  
"Because he is still my father," I said, coldly, before storming away. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to find Ponyboy. He came over shyly and we walked to the park in silence.  
  
"I'm not upset at Shelly, Pony. Dad was kind of mean back home, but I'm not sure if I can just leave him! I want to stay here but I also don't want to have to leave my old life. I'm so confused, Pony. I don't know what to do!" I said, throwing my arms into the air dramatically and then starting to cry. "I don't know what to do!"  
  
A/N: And onto the next chapter Bleu. I hope that you don't mind me changing Shelly a bit. 


End file.
